bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MegaMan02
Welcome Hi, welcome to the BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Pauolo page. Need some help finding your way around? Here are some good places to look: ;New to editing? *Check the Community Portal for a list of ways you could start helping out around the wiki. *The BioShock Wiki:Manual of Style is also good reading for any new editor. *The can teach you about how to edit and how use the wiki tools. ;Questions? Feel free to ask an administrator or a ' ', or leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Willbachbakal (talk) 14:25, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Booker's Profile Hello there! First off, welcome to the BioShock Wiki. While it is true that Booker has Native American heritage and was teased for it during his time in the army, he wasn't teased his entire life, so the sentence would not be accurate. --Willbachbakal (talk) 19:39, April 8, 2014 (UTC) "In front of all the men, the sergeant looked at me and said, “Your family tree shelters a teepee or two, doesn't it, son?” '''This lie, this calumny, had followed me all my life'." ''That's from the voxophone. Isn't that basically saying he was teased his entire life because of it. And since Levine confirmed on twitter that Booker is indeed native american, what would make that not accurate? MegaMan02 (talk) 19:48, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Actually, though Levine confirmed that Booker had Native American heritage, this quote does not explicitly say nor mean that he was teased the rest of his life for it. Notice the words before the phrase, and do not forget that this is from Comstock's perspective and opinions (the voxophone), who would ultimately deny his own racial background which is why he calls it a lie that has followed him. We know the Booker we play as regrets what he has done but then instead of rationalizing his troubles to become Comstock, he simply continues to feel guilt and regret. Tricksteroffools (talk) 20:01, April 8, 2014 (UTC) What I'm saying is that booker dewitt having native american heritage had followed him his entire life. That the sergant's words aren't the first time he has been acused of having native american heritage. It has follow him his entire life. And seeing as how people were really racist back then, even towards the irish, I don't see what's wrong with including that. MegaMan02 (talk) 20:06, April 8, 2014 (UTC) There's two differences; one between Booker's view and philosophies after his actions at Wounded Knee versus that of Comstocks and another between the "lie" of his racial background following him versus being teased for the rest of his life. It's more likely he was haunted by that statement from his sergeant about his racial background, and his sergeant didn't follow him around and continued teasing him the rest of his life, the voxophone even explained "No man called me comrade that day" as he scalped many Native Americans which in turn no one doubted him and his background and nicknamed him the "White Injun" for it, the word white being more dominant. Again, the voxophone quote alone does not say that he was teased for his life, just knowing that he has Native American blood in him followed him, the "lie". Or else he would have exclaimed "the soldiers, the sergeant and every person thereafter can only see me as such and reminded me every day forth, etc etc". Tricksteroffools (talk) 20:38, April 8, 2014 (UTC)